


Parallels

by Purely_a_trashcan



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:21:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25902754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purely_a_trashcan/pseuds/Purely_a_trashcan
Summary: An idea my drunk mind had. The same experiences that Obi-Wan and Anakin face and the very slight differences that speak volumes.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 93





	1. Chapter 1

Qui-Gon’s long fingers pressed into him insistently, somehow so gentle yet unyielding. 

Obi-Wan’s were hesitant at first, ghosting along the crease of Anakin’s ass while asking yet again, “are you sure, my love?” Only when Anakin whimpered his affirmation of ‘yes, Master’, did Obi-Wan press his fingers into the searing heat so tempting in its improperness. 

————

Long, calloused, strong,  _ familiar _ fingers curled between his own, somehow jarring as it registered in Obi-Wan’s mind. His Master’s fingers are winding with his own on one hand as the other hand guides his scarily massive cockhead to Obi-Wan’s virgin hole. Obi-Wan can’t help but throw his head back as he’s breached, his braid flying back against the pillow, glaringly lewd in its symbolism as— 

messy dirty blond hair spills all over the pillow cushioning Anakin’s head, luxuriously covered in silk pillowcases, since they were  _ such honored guests _ on this planet and warranted such frivolous physical comforts. Anakin’s soft  _ pink _ lips part in a gasp when the tip of Obi-Wan’s cock kisses his tight hole, prepared but never prepared  _ enough _ for Obi-Wan’s standards. 

—————

—so stretched  _ open _ on his Master’s cock, Obi-Wan almost felt frantic as he was pounded into. It was amazing, mind-shocking pleasure shooting up and down his spine and his legs, his toes curling and flexing as he threw his head back and cried out —

“Master!” Anakin sobbed, arms wrapped around Obi-Wan’s torso as he desperately clung to the older man. Obi-Wan cradled him as delicately as one could as he continued to thrust steadily into Anakin’s lax, accepting hole, driving the tip into Anakin’s surprisingly swollen prostate, in such a state because Anakin was too embarrassed to masturbate, to —

wrap a shaky hand around his cock, still unsure if he should be embarrassed by the length of the auburn pubic hair at the base of his cock. Qui-Gon didn’t seem to care as he moved Obi-Wan’s hand away and wrapped his own stupidly-large hand around Obi’s cock, stroking him in time with the sure and steady,  _ unyielding _ thrusts into his pliant hole. Obi-Wan shuddered hard as his orgasm washed over him suddenly —

_ absolutely fucking brutal  _ as it wrecked Anakin’s brain and body simultaneously, his nearly painful orgasm shooting from his cock in long, pearly ropes over his own chest. Obi-Wan is quick to follow, dropping down to mouth along Anakin’s neck lovingly as he comes inside his former Padawan, continuing to thrust to make sure his spend worked its way deep inside of Anakin, marking the younger man as —

Qui-Gon’s, first and foremost and forever at the forefront of his brain as Obi-Wan dazedly reached between his legs as his Master pulled out, a messy mix of come and lube gushing from him. 

Every Padawan experienced the same thing, an unspoken code in the Jedi Order. No variances. 


	2. Sequel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh the turn tables

Obi-Wan could lose himself in touching Anakin. The mindless, simple pleasure of his fingertips dragging up and down the straight line of Anakin’s spine as the younger man laid almost fully on top of him was intoxicating. 

Anakin shivered slightly, so Obi-Wan reached over to pull the soft blanket over them. The younger man nuzzled his nose against Obi-Wan’s pec, inhaling deeply. To Anakin, Obi-Wan’s scent was addictive, delicious. 

Every night began like this. They would meet in Obi-Wan’s room in their little shared apartment in the Temple, stripping and melding their bodies together in Obi-Wan’s bed before sleep. Anakin lived for this tradition. 

“Darling one...” Obi-Wan trailed off, fingers still tracking up and down Anakin’s spine. Anakin hummed in acknowledgment but didn’t move otherwise. “Oh, sweet boy...” 

Anakin felt heat flare and curl in his groin at the gentle names Obi-Wan called him, hips pushing insistently against Obi-Wan’s thigh without thought. “Tonight, I’m going to teach you how to make love.” 

Anakin couldn’t help his snort at the term. “Master, I think you’ve already done that a few times over.” 

“No, little one, you’re going to fuck me tonight.” 

Anakin’s breath caught in his throat and he choked on nothing but the thought of sinking into his Master. 

“O-okay…” 

——— 

“Yes, Anakin, just like that,  _ good _ boy,  _ gods _ !” Obi-Wan gasped, hands gripping Anakin’s forearms as they caged him in on the bed. Anakin’s thrusts were a little choppy as his body tried to process the feeling of his Master’s too tight heat around his cock. 

“Oh, darling boy,  _ yes _ , you’re doing so good, Anakin,  _ so good… _ ” Obi-Wan moaned, head thrown back against the pillow as Anakin’s thrusts sped up. Anakin ducked down and pressed a kiss to the center of Obi-Wan’s chest, gasping against the damp skin. 

“ _ Master _ ,” Anakin whined, hips stuttering. The little bit of technique Anakin’s thrusts had was lost as his orgasm slammed into him suddenly, a nearly-pained gasp tearing from his throat. “Oh,  _ fuck, Master! _ ” 

Anakin rutted into Obi-Wan’s hole until his dick twitched in over-sensitivity, slipping out as he softened. “I — I’m sorry, Master, I didn’t mean to come…” Anakin whispered, collapsing on top of Obi-Wan. 

Obi-Wan’s shaky fingers curled into Anakin’s hair gently, humming. “There’s nothing wrong with what just happened, darling boy. I’m flattered,” Obi-Wan teased lightly, Anakin shivering slightly. 

“I’ll make it up to you, Master,” Anakin swore, voice going suddenly serious like it so often did when the younger man was overcome with emotion. 

“There’s no need for that, sweet Anakin. Just let me hold you through the night. It’s all I want.” 

Anakin couldn’t argue with that. 


End file.
